The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to information security.
The internet of things (IoT) relates to a network of physical devices, such as smartphones, vehicles, appliances, and other items with installed capabilities to allow for network connectivity. Due to the increase in physical devices with network connectivity capabilities, the IoT is growing rapidly. Due to such rapid growth, device security with the IoT is essential to protect user data and privacy.